Chocolates, bombs, and herbivores
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: its valentines day, and all the herbivores are acting even more pathetic. Warnings! HIBARIXGOKUDERA! SMEX. Yaoi. Lemon. Fighting. Bunny suits. Bullied Tsuna, crazy fangirls, and explosions await you!


Chocolates, bombs, and herbivores.

HIBARI

I sighed as I walked down the hallways, the day had not been a pleasant one. It was Valentine's day, and all of the herbivores had been crowding the halls, the roof, the yards, the classrooms, and even the infirmary. The females handing out chocolates in bright packages to the males, and occasionally the other females.. While the males blushed, laughed, and sometimes ran, in pursuit of their chocolates.

I could have handled that, merely sending Kasakube and the others to deal with the degenerates.

However, the herbivores decided to be even more annoying then I thought possible, causing me to take action and leave my over crowded desk to punish them.

The first problem that needed my attention was that some of the less attractive

males had decided to ban together to take the chocolates from the more popular ones, causing a minor riot in the lunchroom. Nearly 100 students had crowded the room, the females screaming shrilly at the males who had taken the chocolates, and at the ones who lost them. While the males who were stolen from had begun a pathetic attempt to retrieve the lost chocolates, most of them falling on their behinds in pathetic defeat. It took me nearly an hour to bite them all to death, before confiscating the chocolates as evidence for the principle and leaving the scene.

As I was on my way to his office, Kasakube following behind me with the bags of candy, the pathetic herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi let out a loud and very feminine shriek as he was given what appeared to be a very painful looking wedgie from the schools delinquents.

I bit them to death, sent a warning glare at the idiotic herbivore who had somehow become my boss, and continued on my way.

I then spent a half hour in the principles office, going over the events from the cafeteria and warning him that he might want to start thinking about retirement, as he was not effective, let alone threatening, enough to control any aspect of the herbivores lives.

I then had the displeasure of listening to him grovel for his job, at which point I fed him my tonfa, twice. Before leaving the room and ordering Kasakube to assist him in packing his possessions as I would be looking into hiring a new principle starting tomorrow.

I was finally on my way back into my peaceful office when I saw the next event unfold.

It was a sight to see, to say the least.

Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Royhei were standing in the hallway outside of the infirmary. Inside the room stood the pathetic excuse for a doctor, and a very sick Sawada Tsunayoshi. Normally this would not bother me, as the pathetic boy was often in the nurses office, however, the reason he was there today was shocking.

For Sawada Tsunayoshi did not lay there in his uniform, or jersey, or even street clothing. No. Instead he wore a bright pink apron, bunny ears, hot pink lip stick, socks heels, and nothing else. His hands were tied above his head, and he was crying patheticly as his two friends and the doctor untied him, removed the gag from his mouth, and began searching for his clothing. I sighed as I walked in, realizing that it was an image I would never be able to remove from my mind. And spoke.

"What happened Sawada?" I asked, raising an eye brow.

"Hi-Hi-Hibari-san! I was attacked by delinquents that said that Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto stole their girlfriends chocolates and that I was gonna pay for it. Th-then they tied me up and- and dressed me like this."

I shook my head, how pathetic. I took out my tonfas as I spoke again

"Who?"

"The third years, in class C."

I nodded, and then, as punishment for being so weak in my presence and for disrespecting my school by allowing himself to look like that while on the grounds, I bit Sawada, Yamamoto and Sasagawa to death.

I then went in search of the delinquents.

After I had broken most of the third years bones, I walked back to my office again.

And once again, a herbivore stopped me.

This time it was a group of giggling girls, at least twenty of them, all with boxes of chocolate, cards, or other gifts. They were all staring at me. Their eyes hopeful and yet terrified as they started shouting over one another to hand me their gifts and words of love.

I wanted to bite them to death, unfortunately, while they were breaking one of my personal rules by crowding around me, they had not done anything wrong to be bitten to death for. So I stood there until they had all said their peace and then I sent them a glare that could chill the dead.

They all ran away, crying as they went.

Kasakube caught me just as I rounded the last corner before my office. I was very nearly murderous by this point, and so, despite the desperate look on his face, I simply pushed past him and walked into my office.

I cursed as soon as I stepped inside.

For there stood Dino, the bucking horse of all that was herbivorous and pathetic. He stood, tripping over his own feet, catching himself on my desk, only to slip on the stack of paper work and fall flat on his face, bringing my work down with him.

I would now have to reorganize the whole pile. Again.

I didn't wait for a reason to his presence. I just walked foreword and smashed my tonfa into his head.

Kasakube had carried Dino out and dumped him in the trash, while I began picking up paperwork, I was nearly finished when I heard the explosion, the screaming, and saw the largest group of women I had ever seen, running away from one Gokudera Hayato.

I grabbed my coat and began making my way through the crowd to bite him to death for destroying school property.

When I reached him, however, I had to take a moment to stare. For the man who was model handsome on a bad day, was standing in front of the school gates, watching the chaos unfold around him with a smile on his face and a cigarette between his fingers. His silver hair was tied back into the shortest and most adorable pony tail I had ever seen, his face was calm, as though it was normal to destroy half a school just to keep admirers away from oneself.

His eyes were fixed on the chocolates, gifts, cards, flowers, and bits of rubble that were currently falling from the sky after his dynamites had exploded.

After a moment, he seemed to sense my presence, for he turned around and smirked at me, drawing his cancer stick to his thin lips and inhaling the puttered smoke into his lungs, before walking over to me and blowing it directly into my face.

Bad. Move. Herbivore.

I spent the next two hours fighting with the self proclaimed right hand man, he had become surprisingly strong over the last few years, and while I won, he put up a damn good fight.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I entered my office as the sun was setting, sore from the bruises I had received from Gokudera Hayato before I left him unconscious on the roof. Finally I sat down, it had been a long day. School had ended, thankfully, over an hour ago, and it was quiet. I would finally be able to finish the paper work I had piling up on my desk.

I took my pen in hand, and began to work, letting the calm return to me as Hi-bird settled in my hair. It was so peaceful that I allowed myself a small smile as I worked.

Nearly three hours later, the sky had turned a nice red in color, the sun nearly gone from the sky and the moon just faintly appearing. It was time for my final patrol through the school, then I would lock up, patrol the town, hit the store, and go home to enjoy my night with a good book and some much needed music.

As I walked down the halls a faint sound entered my ears, and soon I began to recognize the tune. It was Ave maria, played on piano. I walked to the music room, wondering who would be in there at this hour, when I saw him. Gokudera Hayato was sitting behind the piano in the center of the music room, his fingers moving across the keys so quickly I could barely see them at all. He was humming along with the music, his eyes were closed, and I noticed just the slightest of bruising on his cheekbones.

It would surely hurt tomorrow.

I walked in, careful not to make a sound, and sat behind him, entranced by the melody, the movement of his fingers, his lips, his hair that swayed slightly in the breeze, I took it all in. It was a perfect moment. One where I did not need to be anything other than myself. I allowed myself to feel for a moment, feel the things I suppressed during the day, the feelings for this man, specifically.

It had been three years, eight months, ten days and eleven hours since I met Gokudera Hayato for the first time. He had walked into my school, stubbed out his cigarette, and looked up at my window, our eyes had met, and then he glared at me, the look of defiance so clear in his green eyes that I had to smile at him.

I had been watching him ever since then.

It was an obsession of mine, watching him. Of course I kept it within limits. I only looked for him at school. And I never approached him unless he did something to be punished for, which was nearly everyday.

It was a one sided crush, nothing more, nothing less. I had never allowed myself to consider it to be anything else. Until today. Because at this moment I couldn't see another student, a herbivore who destroyed my school only hours before. No.

Instead I saw the man I had been wanting for years.

I was about to leave before I did something I would surely regret when he stopped playing, opened his eyes, and turned to look at me. His eyes were guarded, and sad somehow.

But he smiled at me, and spoke,

"Why are you sitting here, Hibari? Shouldn't you be attacking me for using school equipment after hours or something?" he asked, raising from his seat and walking towards me. I didn't move. Instead I waited for him to approach me, and as soon as he got close enough for me to touch, I pulled him into the small couch I had sat in.

he gasped and kicked me, hard, in the head. I was momentarily dazed, but I tightened my grip and spoke loudly, so he could hear me over his cursing.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight you Hayato. I simply enjoyed the music. Though I must admit, I hadn't pegged you for a pianist. " I held him firmly as my words sunk in, and he slowly relaxed in my arms. Leaning back against me, as I was holding him in my lap, and sighed.

"God. Could your timing be any worse? I just wanted to be alone for a minute. "

I allowed my grip to relax, my arms wrapping around him on their own. He gasped, clearly shocked, but did not move away from me.

"Why did you need to be alone?" I asked softly, not wanting to think about the fact that I was liking the feeling of him in my arms, or that I wanted to pull him closer...

"Because I lost to you, again. Because I was chased all day by annoying women who wanted me to eat their crappy candy. Because I couldn't protect tenth from getting bullied, again. " he sighed, stopping himself from continuing.

I was about to comment when he stood up and looked back at me with sad eyes.

"You know, I have no idea why you grabbed my like that. But you shouldn't just manhandle people anytime you please. If I didn't know that you hated all other humans, I would have thought you were coming onto me." he then turned and began walking away from me. I should have followed him. I wanted to, I wanted to tell him I was coming onto him. That I did want him. Wanted him so badly that I ached for it. But instead I sat there, speechless, while he walked away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

By the time I had sorted out my emotions and moved from my spot in the music room it was dark, the moon shining brightly in the sky.

I locked the doors of the school, and took a deep breath.

It was time I stopped worrying about what my pride would allow me to do, or say, to Gokudera. I was going to find him, and when I did, I was going to kiss him.

By the time I made it to the run down apartments Gokudera called him I was shaking in both anticipation and worry. I had already checked Sawada's house, Takesushi, and the arcade. This was the only place left where he was likely to go.

I walked up the five flights of stairs, went to apartment 159, and knocked.

When he came to the door I gasped. Because he stood there with nothing more than a towel to cover himself with, his hair was dripping wet. His tooth brush hung from his mouth, and he wore thick, black rimmed glasses.

We stood there staring at one another for a good ten minutes before he moved aside, took the tooth brush out of his mouth, and with a smirk on his lips, invited me inside.

I sat on the black leather couch and studied his living room while he got dressed. It was a simple design. Red, black and white were the main colors, thick books filled the three floor to ceiling book cases on the far wall. I was about to go grab one of the more interesting titles when he entered the room in jeans and a T-shirt and sat down next to me on the couch.

He seemed to study me for a moment before he spoke,

"Why did you come here? I know you didn't come to fight me, and I know that you wanted to say something in the music room before... I could tell by your face. But you didn't. And I don't know why, but thats pissing me off."

I smiled and chose to speak with actions rather then words.

I kissed him, my hands quickly running up to his hair, hoping to hold him in place if he pushed me away.

He did the opposite, though. He opened his mouth, his hands grabbing my hips and pulling me closer to him. I licked his lips, tasting him, before I plunged my tongue into his mouth and we began to battle. He won, but only because I moaned when he began to suck on my tongue. We pulled away and stared to each other while we gasped for air.

I felt his hands run up from my hips to my face, and looking into my eyes, he said,

"Hibari. I'll tell you now. I only do this kind of thing with someone I love. I never thought i'd get the chance to do this with you. That being the case, you had better not be jerking me around. If you are I'll-" I cut him off with a kiss, this time it was short, simple. No tongues or panting. Just our lips pressing together for a moment, before I pulled away and met his stare with my own.

"If I didn't love you. Do you honestly think I would ever allow you to touch me?" I asked, keeping my voice as calm as I could.

He smiled, shook his head in reply, and then we started our battle of tongues again.

His hands ran down my sides while I worked on his member. My hands wrapping around him tightly and slowly moving up and down, up and down, before I pressed my finger against his tip, hard, causing him to moan deeply.

My clothing and his lay in a pile on the floor, sweat covered our bodies, and just as my hands worked him over, his hands gave me the same pleasure.

I was about to cum when I forced myself to stop, I removed my hands, and then his, from our members, and looking him in the eyes, pressed two fingers into his tight hole. He cried out, his hands grasping onto me as I thursted my fingers in and out of him, hard and fast until he was moaning and bucking up into my hand. I added a third finger, going deeper, until I found his sweet spot.

Once I was sure he was stretched enough, I leaned over him and asked him,

"you ready?"

he smiled at me and nodded.

I pressed into him slowly, moaning at the tightness of his ass, the heat he possessed, and the way he squeezed me as I pressed deeper into him.

He moaned my name, telling me to move faster, and I did so. Thrusting in and out slowly but quickly picking up the pace until I was pounding him into the mattress and he was literally screaming my name as he came. His ass clenching so tightly around me that I could only moan as I came inside of him, thrusting desperately as I released.

I collapsed onto his body, allowing him to support my weight, and smiled into his neck as his arms wrapped around me.

"Hayato. You are mine now. You will never be able to escape me." I warned, feeling the need to stake my claim on him verbally.

He smiled against my neck before responding with a simple yes.

**OKAY! So that was long! **

**This is dedicated to all my fans out there, thank you so much for supporting me! I am still working on the last fiction I promised, bathroom lovin. Its close, but im not happy with it enough to post it yet. **

**I had this Idea though, and couldn't keep from writing it.**

**I hope you all liked it, and will try to make this a two shot fanfiction in the near future.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! I really love hearing from you guys! Also, I am taking requests. If you have a 1859, 18D, 8059, or 1827 idea and want to see it come to life, shoot me a message and ill see what I can do!**


End file.
